Bleeding Love
by speekTheeofDevil
Summary: Not a songfic. So Bella is going to Edwards after being grounded. That's fine, right? Wrong. Someone-or something-has a problem with that. And they are going to do something about it. I don't own Twilight! Third fanfic-1st Twilight! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I've done some Maximum Ride Fanfics and I wanted to write a Twilight one...I hope you like it!!!!****Bella-  
**It was around 8:00 and i was headed to the Cullen's house. I was driving in my truck. I love my truck, but sometimes, like now, I wish it could go faster. Anyway, so I was in my truck and about a mile away from the house.

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or Bleeding Love, I just think that it fits this story (Bleeding Love, I mean). But I do own any new vampires/ other things that I might put in here and have yet to be named. Onward!

I couldn't wait to see Edward; it's been two weeks since Charile grounded me, because he thought that I came home late, and I kinda did but whatever. Sure I see him at night and at school, but he can't come over all the time, and on sunny days he goes hunting. So my time was limited.

So, I'm on my way to see Edward...and everyone else.

I was driving when something landed in the back of my truck. I figured it was just Edward or Emmett or someone so I didn't freak out. They do that a lot. Almost breaking my truck. The truck is tough and all but it can't stand up to a bunch of vampires randomly landing in the back.

"HEY! Don't break my truck!" I yelled. Then I heard laughing. Not his laughing, or any of the Cullen's for that matter. Ok, now is the time for freaking out. It's times like these when I wish I had a rear view mirror **(AN: I have no clue if she does or not, but it fits.)** I was about 5 minutes from the drive way when a hand smashed through the window, grabbing me. I screamed and every thing went black.

**Edward-  
**We were all sitting in the living room waiting...ha. LIVING room. Anyway, we were waiting for Bella to get here. I have no idea why I let her drive that truck, it is so slow! I was just about to leave to go find her when one of Alice's visions filled my head. It was Bella's truck driving here. I smiled at that, at least she was coming. Then the vision shifted and there was a figure on top of Bella's truck, smashing it. It was a vampire. Then it shifted to the vampire grabbing Bella out of the truck and throwing her under the wheels.

It kept shifting until it was the same as when it started. The vampire's glowing red eyes were in every vision, staring at Bella's death. I looked at Alice, and she looked back horrified. Then we heard the most terrible, blood curtling scream that belonged to my Bella. In less then a second, we were out the door and at Bella's _stopped_ truck.

When we got there, the driver's side window was shattered and Bella wasn't there. I ran up and down the street, but Bella wasn't there. The truck wasn't smashed either, so what the hell? Alice looked like she would cry if she could, and I felt the same. I couldn't hear anything, and Alice couldn't see anything.

Bella was still alive, but her future was too fuzzy to see, to see who took her. I started running.

**So, what do you think?? If you think it sucked, review and tell me. If you think it was awesome, review and tell me. Please. =)  
Jayd A.K.A  
speakTheeofDevil**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!!! So this is chapter 2...and I have no idea how many chapters this is going to be, I mean usually I do because I write out the whole story before I type it. But I can't with this one because, well, I'll tell you at the end. The ending of both POVs is part of it. Ok, so now I'm going to start the story.  
Disclaimer-see Bleeding Love chapter one.  
****Bella-  
**I looked around, but all I could see was trees zipping past me. I tried to look up but realized that I was on someone's shoulder. Then I remembered what happened and my breathing became uneven and I screamed.  
Whoever had me grunted and shook me until I stopped. I started wiggling and kicking until I got _flicked_ in the stomach. It hurt. I whimpered and then _he_ started shaking with laughter.I kicked and screamed until we stopped somewhere in the woods. I was practically thrown onto the ground and left alone.  
I looked around dizzly, and stood up. All around me was forest. And moss. Squishy, wet moss. I checked my watch and it said 9:00. _OH MY GOSH!_ With vampire speed, I could be cross-country by now!!! I looked around again and it didn't do anything. Again. It looked like the woods by my house. Actually, it looked like the place I sat when Edward left me. I cringed at the thought when another one hit me.  
Edward.  
An hour ago I was supposed to be with him, and now who knows where I am. I looked around one last time and started running, trying to find a way out. I thought I saw a clearing, so I started towards it. I was running/ speed-walking, trying not to fall and kill myself when I heard something, a voice.  
Despite my common sense, I stopped and tried to hear it again. I did.  
_Bella, Bella, Bella. Trying to run from me?  
_I was in my head! It was his voice, IN MY HEAD! The guy who Bella-napped me. I couldn't see him anywhere. I looked around frantic when he said  
_Isabella, do you know where you are?  
_I couldn't talk so I jsut shook my head, wondering if he was close enough to see it.  
_Well, I'm sure you want to know and since Alice can't see you, and Little Eddie can't read your mind, I guess I can tell you...  
_he trailed off, and I waited. I wonder what Edward being able to read my mind had anything to do with this. Were we close enough for him to hear my thoughts? If he could, I mean. Wait! Why can't Alice see me?  
_You, my dear Bella, are in the forest of...  
_**Edward-  
**I caught the smallest hint of Bella's scent mixed with something else. i guessed that was the other vampire's scent. The two mixed together was not as appealing to me as just Bella's but it was something. I ran until the mixture suddenly stopped. I couldn't smell it anymore.  
I looked around, smelling the air, but I coudn't catch it. I ran back down the road, trying to smell them again. All the while cursing a long line of profanities, in my head of course. I caught her scent as it went into the forest. I sighed in mild relief.  
_At least I haven't lost her.  
_I ran into the woods, through our meadow and the scent got a little stronger. I kept running. Then I stopped. I could smell her, not as strong , but I could enough to follow the trail.  
But I couldn't go any futher.  
I knew this place.  
The boundry line.

**So I'm not sure where I'm going with this, so updates will be slow**

**Jayd A.K.A  
speakTheeofDevil**


End file.
